Love Odyssey
by Lady Callista
Summary: Set after S4 of Buffy, an emergency forces Angel and Buffy to work together once again. Featuring: all the main characters of both Buffy and Angel, various viewpoints, B&A, Songfic.
1. Alone in the Dark

Distribution: Anyone who has permission for any of my other stories may have this too. Others, ask and I will most likely give permission.  
Feedback: I love it more than I love Angel chained to my…um…I love and desire feedback.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to God (aka Joss), the WB, Mutant Enemy, FOX, Sanddollar, I guess UPN now too, and whoever else came up with them. If they belonged to me the show would be drastically different. Songs belongs to NSYNC, who performed them wonderfully, and whoever wrote them for the group.  
Rating: Same as the TV show.  
Spoilers: This takes place the summer after the fourth season. None of Buffy S5 or Angel S2 has happened. Parts from BtVS's or Angel's might be mentioned, but they will be brief references with no real spoilery issues.  
Author's Notes: This is another old series of mine that I still enjoy, hopefully other people will too. The chapters are kinda short, but that just means it'll take me less time to edit them, so I should be able to put out one or sometimes two a day. This series begins a few weeks after "Restless" and "To Shanshu in LA" and goes on from there. The story's name is an interesting story. I went to the NSYNC PopOdyssey concert in Milwaukee, WI on June 26, 2001, and realized for the first time just how many of their songs can be used in some way to fit B&A stories. So each story in this series will be based on and quote one of their songs. And yes, I realize that some people don't like NSYNC, maybe even hate them, but that doesn't mean you won't like this series. I'm not gonna use the whole songs or anything, and the lyrics are really very beautiful if you just listen to them and get over your dislike of the boys themselves. (As this series is rather old and Nsync is no longer that popular, this might not be as much of an issue as it was when I first wrote it, but anyways, I wanted to warn you.) I hope everyone enjoys these stories.  
Dedication: Obviously to Justin, Lance, J.C., Joey, and Chris for inspiration. Well, actually, to whoever wrote the songs, but as I don't know who that is we'll have to dedicate it to the boys that sing them. Also to all the people who continue to give me feedback, which is more inspiration than anyone who doesn't write themselves can possibly know.

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

Love: To feel a passion, devotion, or tenderness for a person.

Odyssey: A long wandering marked by many changes of fortune as you attempt to reach a place.

LoveOdyssey: A long wandering relating to a person that you feel passion, devotion, and tenderness for and want to find your way back to.

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

**LoveOdyssey**

By Lady Callista

_Chapter 1: Alone in the Dark (An Angel Thinks of His Lady_)

_I lie awake  
I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy   
Thinking of you_

Angel tossed restlessly on his bed, turning over yet again and pulling a pillow over his head to try to shut out all the noise. That only made things worse, because much of the noise was coming from inside his head. It was almost noon, and Angel should have been asleep hours ago. He still slept through the lightest part of the day, staying up all night to be out on the streets helping people.

This day however, he just couldn't find sleep.

Truth be told, he hadn't slept well for the past week.

_Made a mistake  
When I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy   
Wanting you the way that I do_

His thoughts were full of a little blond Slayer. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Buffy's face. Whether it was smiling at him, pouting in that irresistible way she had, or scowling in the way she did whenever a vampire interrupted one of their "patrols," Angel just couldn't stop seeing her face. Which wasn't a new thing, really. Angel saw her face all the time; he had always used her as his reason for fighting. Every girl he saved had her face; many of the guys did as well, which was sometimes disturbing.

Angel sighed, conceding for yet another day that he wouldn't get any sleep. Getting up out of his bed slowly, Angel walked over to the closet and slowly reached up to the top shelf. He pulled down a cardboard box that he had stuffed up there what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Setting the box gently on his bed, Angel opened it slowly and let the memories begin.

_I was such a fool  
I couldn't see it  
Just how good you were for me_

The scent of vanilla drifted over him as soon as the box was opened, and Angel closed his eyes for a moment, as he always did when he smelled her scent. He wasn't sure what perfume it was, he only knew that it was a fairly popular one, for he smelled it on girls all the time. And each time he did, he stopped and did a double take, wondering if somehow Buffy had come back to him. He knew she hadn't; he knew it wasn't her. He just couldn't stop hoping.

_You confessed your love  
Undying devotion  
I confessed my need to be free_

Angel knew it was his own fault; he had pushed her away. In an effort to keep her safe, and to keep himself sane, he had dumped her and told her he didn't want to be with her anymore.

It was a bald-faced lie, really.

He was pretty sure that somewhere, deep down, she knew that. When she said that she had Riley, and that she trusted and loved him, it was only because she was trying to get back at him for hurting her.

She sure knew what buttons to push, he thought wryly.

_And now I'm left  
With all this pain  
I've only got myself to blame_

Angel pulled one item after another out of the box, still shaking his head in disbelief that he had actually kept all this stuff.

Pictures of the two of them together, the rose-pink garter she had given him after Prom, a jacket she had left at his mansion, a notebook that proclaimed "Buffy&Angel Forever" for all the world to see, a ticket stub from the one movie they had gone to, the list of things went on and on.

Each thing made Angel a little sadder, until at last a few tears trickled down his face.

It had been like this for the past few weeks.

Ever since Angel found out about his Shanshu, his reward. Turning human was something he had never imagined, but had dreamed about a thousand times.

Just as he knew Buffy had.

Now, knowing that someday that would be a possibility, his mind refused to lose hold of the idea that it would happen while Buffy was still alive, and that he would be with his beloved once again.

Pulling two rings out of the box, Angel felt another tear fall from his eyes.

_Now I cry alone in the dark_

"Buffy." He whispered out loud, his soul crying out for its mate.

For one brief second, he thought he felt her presence.

But then it was gone and he was alone again.

TBC…

Song: "I Drive Myself Crazy"

Album: "N-Sync" 1999


	2. Where is the Love

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

_Love: To feel a passion, devotion, or tenderness for a person. _

_Odyssey: A long wandering marked by many changes of fortune as you attempt to reach a place. _

_LoveOdyssey: A long wandering relating to a person that you feel passion, devotion, and tenderness for and want to find your way back to. _

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

_Chapter 2 - Where is the Love - (Buffy's thoughts of her Angel )_

_'Riley's picking me up for our date in a few hours, and I know I should be running around getting ready, but I just can't seem to care.'_

Buffy re-read what she had just written in her diary, realizing how harsh it sounded. She was about to cross it off, but decided not to. If she couldn't be honest in her diary, where could she be honest?

_And you know that I miss you  
And you know I can't live without you   
I'm praying each day that your love will come back my way_

Closing and locking her diary with a sigh, she flopped back on her bed and daydreamed. As always, Angel popped into her mind.

Buffy felt a momentary flash of guilt when she thought of him, as she always did, as if somehow she was cheating on Riley by thinking of Angel.

'But you're cheating on Angel by being with Riley.'

'Whoa! Where the heck did that thought come from?' Buffy wondered. 'Angel left me!' She told the little voice in her head.

'But he still loves you.' It argued.

Buffy rubbed her temples; these internal debates always gave her a headache. She tried to turn her thoughts back to Riley, tried to make herself think of his muscular body or his cute face or his spikey brown hair…wait, ack. She was doing it again.

For some reason she just couldn't get Angel off her mind.

She always thought of him a little; he was always in the back of her mind. But recently, ever since school got out, she had found herself thinking of him more and more.

_In my dreams I still hold you  
In my dreams are you still with me_

She didn't think of Riley at all, actually. She had at first; her dreams of a normal boyfriend were realized and she was very pleased with herself.

But then she started to realize that the dreams couldn't live up to the reality.

Sure, she had always dreamed of being a normal girl with a normal boyfriend. But that boy had always been Angel, miraculously human and normal.

The reality of Riley just couldn't live up to the dream.

She liked him, she really did. She was pretty sure that given time, they could end up as close friends like her and Xander were. But she knew, somehow, that she would never love him any more than she did Xander.

And that thought was sobering, because he was exactly what she had wanted. Exactly what she looked for when she tried to get a college boyfriend. And if he couldn't make her happy, who could?

'Angel.' That little voice spoke up again.

With practiced control, she silenced it. She had gotten good at that, shutting out her feelings and just pretending to be whoever her friends wanted her to be.

She barely mentioned Angel; she hadn't ever since he left. They assumed that out of sight was out of mind, but if any of them had really listened to her or watched her they would have known just how much she had been hurt. Still was, if the truth was known.

She had given Angel everything, and he had almost destroyed her by leaving.

_I will give you  
The best of my life  
Yes, I'll give you   
All that you need_

The phone rang, and Buffy picked it up, slipping the wall back into place around her heart as effortlessly as she slipped on a new shirt.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buffy, it's Riley."

"Oh, hi honey." She replied, peppy and full of life again.

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered that I'll be there in about an hour, at one-thirty."

"Sure I did." Buffy replied. "I was just getting ready."

"Oh, then I won't keep you." Riley said sweetly. "See you in an hour."

"Yeah, see you."

"I love you." Riley said.

"Mm-hum." Buffy mumbled. "Bye."

"See you." Riley echoed. If he was disappointed by her lack of response he didn't show it.

_Anything you want  
I will give it to you_

Buffy set the receiver in the cradle, her hand stopping there for a second. She suddenly got the strangest feeling. It felt like Angel was in the room. Closing her eyes in concentration, Buffy reached out with her feelings, trying to locate what was making her feel like Angel was around.

For another brief second she thought she felt him. "Angel." She whispered.

Then the feeling was gone.

_Lord, tell me please what can I do  
Where is the love that we used to know  
Our love  
These beautiful days we used to share_

Walls firmly in place again, the shell of Buffy Summers began to get ready for her date.

TBC….

Song: Best of My Life

Album: N-Sync, European release

For some reason I don't understand, the European releases of several of their CD's have songs on them that aren't on the American ones, and have never been released in America. I wonder if this is true of all bands…


	3. Every Little Thing I Do

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

_Love: To feel a passion, devotion, or tenderness for a person. _

_Odyssey: A long wandering marked by many changes of fortune as you attempt to reach a place. _

_LoveOdyssey: A long wandering relating to a person that you feel passion, devotion, and tenderness for and want to find your way back to. _

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

Chapter 3 - Every Little Thing I Do (Riley's delusions-A funny ficlet)  
Warning: Riley-bashing ahead. Don't read if you like him. Or at least don't complain to me afterwards.

"She still can't say that she loves me." Riley said aloud to the empty room as he hung up the phone.

Sighing softly, he sat dejectedly on his bed, reaching over to flip on the radio.

_You might have been hurt babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go_

"Oh, cool." Riley said, instantly hopping off the bed and starting to do a strange little dance to the song he had probably heard a billion times before.

_I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in no man, no cry  
Maybe that's why_

Back to the door, Riley danced back and forth in front of his bed, trying valiantly to duplicate moves he had seen in the MTV video of this song. Arms swinging wildly, bent at odd angles, with his legs jerking almost convulsively, he strutted back and forth and all around in circles throughout his room.

_Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again_

'Oh yeah, I'm cool.' He thought to himself as he executed a spin and almost fell on his face. Pretending like he meant to do that, he staggered on the floor and attempted a cool disco-like move he had seen at a dance one time. Instead of the cool, slithery look he was trying to make by flopping on the floor, he managed to bang his knee, hard, on the side of his bed as he was sliding up.

"Aw, shoot." He cussed, immediately looking towards heaven and apologizing for his uncharacteristic use of language.

_But I'm not like them  
Baby when you finally get to love somebody   
Guess what, it's gonna be me_

Doing an odd thing with his one leg as he tried to get his other one to work properly, flapping his arms in a decent imitation of a chicken, and sticking his neck in and out like an idiot was exactly how Jason found him when he opened the door a moment later.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Jason asked as Riley's arms shot out to the side and then moved back in towards his chest in robot-like fashion.

"Getting in the mood for my date with Buffy." Riley said as he stopped dancing (well, if the term 'dancing' was synonymous with 'making an ass of one's self) and turned to face his friend. He didn't even have the sense to be embarrassed.

"Couldn't you find something with a little better beat?" His friend asked as he shut off the radio and muttered something about boys chosen for their ability to dance and memorize songs other people wrote for them.

"But that song is perfect for me and Buffy." Riley said as he flipped his head so that a lock of dirty blond hair shot off his forehead and back into place on his head. "She doesn't know it yet, but it is."

"I don't know, man." Jason said as he absently flipped through Riley's CDs. "You've been with that chick for a while, and she never seems like she's all there."

"Yes, she is." Riley said as he walked over to his closet to get dressed for his date.

"I don't know, Ri." Jason said as he sat down on the bed. "She always seems kinda sad. I been watching her, and whenever you're not looking at her, or she's not with someone, her face kinda looses all emotion. Then you turn to her and she's suddenly all smiles, like a mask she slips on because you want her to."

"That's crap, man." Riley said as he dug through his shirts. "I'm always with her. I think I'd notice if she was like that."

"I told you, it's only when you're not looking."

"And why would you notice? Why are you watching my girl?" Riley asked, sticking his chest out in what he hoped was a show of masculinity.

"Because that's what the Initiative hired me to do." Jason said, slightly defensive. "I watch you guys, and I keep you from getting into trouble. And everyone knows the biggest trouble any guy can get into is being with the wrong woman."

"Buffy is not the wrong woman." Riley said, pulling two different shirts out of his closet.

"For you man, I think she is." Jason tried again.

"Which do you think Buffy will like more?" Riley spun around eagerly, ignoring Jason's last comment. He held two shirts in his hand.

One was a bright orange polo shirt with a red stripe across the chest, and the other was a white tee-shirt with cows all over it.

Jason just groaned and fell back on the bed, one arm falling over his eyes.

"What?" Riley asked perkily.

TBC…

Song: It's Gonna Be Me

Album: No Strings Attached

AN: Okay, yeah, Riley is a little OOC, but he's so funny this way. I tend to write him one of two ways, as an insensitive jerk or as a clueless, dorky guy. And the second one works much better in this series, plus it's just such a funny image. Hope you all enjoyed this one.


	4. Only Myself To Blame

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

_Love: To feel a passion, devotion, or tenderness for a person. _

_Odyssey: A long wandering marked by many changes of fortune as you attempt to reach a place. _

_LoveOdyssey: A long wandering relating to a person that you feel passion, devotion, and tenderness for and want to find your way back to. _

LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY 

Chapter 4- Only Myself to Blame –(The Seer gets a vision)

"So, we've got one more case in the 'solved' file." Cordelia said with a smile as she filed the case under "R" because the Shirikke demon had a razorbacked-tail.

"Yup, we sure do." Wesley said, erasing the finished case from the dry-erase board and looking at the two cases that were still there.

"Now, if we could only find the green, Slimer demon then everything would be great."

"Slimer? I thought Angel said it was a…" Wesley asked in confusion, not up on cartoons of the American 80's.

Cordelia was just about to explain it to him when the door opened and their boss walked over towards them.

"Got the nest of vamps." Angel said without preamble as he walked over, covered in vampire dust. "There were only five of them in it, I thought you said there were more." The last was said to Cordelia.

"I thought there were, but it's hard to tell sometimes. All I get is flashes of…" She suddenly trailed off as her hands flew to her face.

Angel was halfway across the room and at her side in a millisecond, catching her before she could fall to the ground.

"Flashes of what?" Angel asked wryly a moment later as Wesley handed her a glass of water and a couple of aspirin.

Cordelia just looked at him, her brown eyes huge in her face. "Um,"

"What?" Angel asked worriedly. The last time she had been hesitant to tell him what she saw in a vision had been at Thanksgiving….

"It's, well, it's," Cordelia stammered as him and Wesley helped her to a chair.

"Buffy." Angel answered for her.

"Yeah, um. She's in trouble." Cordelia finished. "It's kind of a the-world's-going-to-end trouble."

"That all?" Angel said sarcastically.

"Actually, no. I saw that, but it was almost secondary. The main focus of the vision seemed to be her and some blond-haired guy."

"Riley." Angel said through gritted teeth.

"How do you…oh, right. Thanksgiving. He's her boyfriend?" Cordelia said it half as a question, half as a statement.

"He wasn't at the time, but Willow said things looked good for them." Angel replied, still feeling the pain of the red-head's carefully worded statements.

"Yeah, well, I'd say things are really good." Cordelia responded.

"Did you hear anything they were saying?"

"Yeah, for some strange reason I did. It was nothing." She answered too quickly.

"What were they saying?" Angel stared her down.

"Nothing." She repeated, slightly scared as his eyes had a hint of gold in them.

"Cordelia." He said menacingly.

"You don't need to know."

"Yes, I do." Angel glared even harder at her.

"Buffy was saying that she had the worst track record with guys. That they all said they loved her but they really didn't because they left her in the end. She was also telling Riley about you, about the last guy she loved. She said she's so over him and never really loved him anyway and all she wants is Riley." Cordelia said in one breath, trying to speak too quickly for Angel to catch it all.

He, unfortunately, caught every word.

_I thought she knew  
My world revolved around her  
My love light burned for her alone_

"How could she say that?" Angel sat down in shock, trying to hide the fact that his world had just fallen apart. But his poker face was starting to crack.

"Maybe because you dumped her and left her and told her to move on?" Cordelia snapped, immediately grasping her head as her own raised voice hurt her ears.

"I gave up everything for her."

"She doesn't know that." Cordelia replied, while Wesley looked at him in confusion. "She doesn't know about that day, you know that. That's how you wanted it. All she knows is that you said you loved her, you promised her forever, and then you took it all away from her."

_But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
I should have known_

"How do you know all that?" Angel asked as a solitary tear ran down his cheek.

"The day we graduated, well, Buffy was running the whole plan to blow up the mayor. You knew that. She was just, like, go go go, you know? Like she couldn't stop and think about anything, she just had to keep moving. Then, around lunchtime, she was just gone. Everyone was looking for her because Giles wanted to ask her something. I found her in the bathroom, crying her eyes out." Cordelia remembered.

Angel looked pained but didn't comment.

_She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
Whoa, I guess I should have told her_

Cordelia continued, "I asked her what was wrong, you know. What happened to her that she was crying. She said she had just talked to you in Giles' office, and you said you were leaving right after we got the mayor. She looked at me, and she looked so much like a little girl, Angel. She said, 'When did forever end?' I didn't know what she meant and I told her that, and she told me that you had promised to be with her and love her forever. She didn't understand how you could break that promise."

"I had to, Cordy. If I had stayed, you know about the curse." Angel whispered.

"So did she, Angel. She knew better than anybody. And she didn't care."

"I thought she understood." Angel said softly, looking up at Cordelia, as if pleading with her to understand.

_But I thought she knew_

"She didn't." Cordelia responded just as softly. "But that's not the point right now. The point is that she needs you, needs our help."

"Back to the Hellmouth." Wesley said with a groan.

"It's only about two in the morning, we should make it to Sunnydale before sunrise." Angel said as the three of them went out the door.

"Oh, joy." Cordelia was the one who voiced what all three of them were thinking.

TBC…

Song: I Thought She Knew

Album: No Strings Attached

AN: Please don't kill me yet. I'll give you a hint: Buffy does indeed say those things, but Cordy's vision was way out of context. I'll send the next part out later today once I proof it.


	5. She Used to Be My Girl

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

_Love: To feel a passion, devotion, or tenderness for a person. _

_Odyssey: A long wandering marked by many changes of fortune as you attempt to reach a place. _

_LoveOdyssey: A long wandering relating to a person that you feel passion, devotion, and tenderness for and want to find your way back to. _

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

Chapter 5- She Used to Be My Girl– (Angel, Buffy, and Riley have a few words)

"Angel, Cordelia, Wesley." Giles greeted the AI team at the door minutes before sunrise. "Do come in, it sounded urgent."

"Mr. Giles." Wesley answered for the three of them. "Sorry to come on such short notice, but it is very urgent."

"Let me guess, end of the world?" Buffy said as she walked up behind Giles, her eyes focused only on Angel.

Angel suddenly found he couldn't speak; she had grown even more beautiful in the past six months. He didn't know how that was possible.

"Actually, yes." Wesley replied, noticing Angel was unable to speak.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Buffy asked Giles with a slight grin.

"Well, come on in guys, the gang's all here. It'll be just like old times." She avoided looking at Angel as soon as she said the last words, realizing her mistake.

"Oh, goody." Cordelia quipped good-naturedly as Buffy and Giles led the three of them in to the living room.

Willow, Xander, a girl Angel remembered Xander going to the Prom with, and a blond girl they had never seen all sat there waiting for them.

"Guys, this is Anya and Tara." Buffy indicated the two girls. "Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley." Buffy pointed them out in turn to Tara and Anya.

Tara stammered a soft hello; Anya just stared at Angel.

"You went from tall, dark, and handsome to that flake you're.." Anya abruptly stopped talking as Xander elbowed her.

Buffy looked at Xander oddly, wondering why he would stop her from insulting Riley when it was a well known fact that Xander liked her new boyfriend only slightly more than he had her old one.

Then she noticed his eyes, which were indicating the doorway to Giles' kitchen.

She spun and saw Riley standing there (still in the cow tee-shirt he'd worn on their date). It was obvious he had heard Anya's statement.

"And this is Riley." She said, looking from him to the three newcomers and back.

"Her boyfriend." Riley added when Angel looked his way.

Cordelia gave him a once over, shook her head, and walked further into the room to take a seat. "I thought you had better taste." She said softly to Buffy as she passed her.

Buffy glared at her, but didn't say anything as she sat down as well.

Angel looked at Giles and Wesley awkwardly; they still stood behind him and had heard what Cordelia said.

Then he went to take a seat, noticing only as he crossed the room that the only seat left was next to Buffy. He looked at it oddly, then walked by and went to stand next to Cordelia.

Riley flounced in and sat next to Buffy, putting an arm around her possessively.

He didn't notice just how uncomfortable she looked.

Angel glared holes in his back, which was visible to everyone in the room except Riley and Buffy.

"So, well, why are you here?" Giles asked from the front of the room, directing his question at Angel.

"Cordelia had a vision." Angel said, then briefly explained how and why she got them.

"Buffy was in it, and it showed the apocalypse." Cordelia said briefly.

"The only visions Cordelia ever gets are ones where Angel's help is needed." Wesley added to the Scoobies.

"Like when that guy got a vision at Thanksgiving and you came." Buffy said, using the comment as an excuse to pull away from Riley and turn to face Angel.

_It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it make me feel  
To see you, with him_

Angel nodded, but didn't say anything. He just looked at her, sitting next to Riley.

Buffy sighed and turned back to the rest of the room, once again suffering Riley to put an arm around her.

_Saw you with your new boyfriend it made me jealous  
I was hopin' that I'd never see you with him  
But it's all good cause I'm glad that I met him_

Angel blocked out the rest of the conversation as the talk turned to what demons it could be this time, how it would happen, where it would happen, how they would stop it, etc. He just knew he would have to fight, and that was all that mattered.

His thoughts turned instead to Buffy, who sat next to Riley and looked very uncomfortable. She kept trying to edge away from him.

_Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none  
And I can tell by lookin that he's not the one_

The tension in the room was sky-high, and Angel knew Buffy felt it as much as he did. Although the others couldn't possibly know the half of it, it all came from their connection, which had started to grow brighter again as soon as they set eyes on each other. Like a physical thing, they could both feel it. And their silence was making everyone uneasy, although they tried not to show it.

_He's not the type you said you like  
His style is wack, clothes are bad, come on girl  
Let him go, I want you back_

Angel watched Riley particularly closely. Underneath his possessiveness and his show of superiority, Angel could feel that he was very insecure.

He kept turning his head partway around, as if to look at Angel, but then always stopped at the last minute and turned back to the others. It was obvious that having Angel behind him made him nervous, and it was just as obvious that Buffy's distancing herself from him was starting to tick him off.

"There's a reference in here to something called the End of Days…" Giles was saying.

"End of Days?" Angel snapped, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Yes, um, it says that 'when the Chosen has felt the true power of her calling, the Lost One will return to her and fight at her side one last time.'"

"One last time!" Buffy was on her feet and facing her Watcher. "What the heck does that mean?"

"There's no way to know, but it also says that 'together they are powerful…'"

"Alone they are dead." Angel finished for Giles, who was reading out of a book that he was translating on the spot.

"Yes, how did you.." Giles trailed off.

"We've recently found a similar prophecy." Wesley replied, pulling a book out of the bag he had brought with him from L.A and handing it to the elder Watcher.

"The Fallen One, when he achieves his destiny, will.."

"Giles, don't." Angel cut Giles off before he could finish reading out-loud from the book. "Don't read that."

"Angel, what?" Giles asked as he finished reading it in his head, then looked at him in wonder. "Oh!"

"What?" Buffy moved between the two men. "What is it?"

"Buffy, it's nothing." Angel turned to face her.

"Don't do that to me, Angel." Buffy's face was pained. "Not again."

"I don't understand."

"Don't hide things from me or make decisions for my own good. Let me decide."

"It doesn't matter." Angel insisted.

"If it didn't matter, then why can't I see it?" Buffy asked as she pulled the book from Giles.

Angel tried to grab for it, but even vampire speed was no match for Slayer reflexes, especially a Slayer in a pissed-off mood.

Buffy blocked his grab with one arm as the other brought the book into reading position. "Will live again." Buffy read out-loud. "Will become human." She noticed and read the small print next to the words.

The book fell from her hand and for a moment she said nothing as a hundred emotions ran over her face. The first was happiness, but that quickly blended into wondering, confusion, and flicked through lots of other things before settling on anger.

"When did you find this?" Her voice was void of all emotion.

"A few weeks ago." Cordelia replied when all Angel could do was look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy again addressed Angel.

"I didn't know when this would happen, Buffy." Angel sounded so pained. "What if I told you, and then you waited your whole life for me and it never happened, or…"

"Why would she do that?" Riley could finally be silent no longer. "You just didn't tell her because you knew she had moved on, and you couldn't handle the rejection. You couldn't handle knowing that she wouldn't care!"

"Riley, shut up!" Willow snapped as she stood up and advanced a step towards him. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Buffy and Angel,"

"Are over. Done with. She's with me now, and that's how it should be. He's a monster!" Riley snapped, taking a step towards Buffy.

She spun to face him, rage on her face.

Riley looked at her and took a slight step back.

Everyone stood motionless as Buffy advanced on her boyfriend. No one knew what she was going to do.

**TBC…**

Song: It Makes Me Ill

Album: No Strings Attached

AN: I realized I never said which shirt Riley wore on their date, cause I skipped over the whole date and had the next time you see them be after it was done. So I added it in, and since Marine said she wanted him in the cow one – there you go.


	6. I Can't Take No More

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

_Love: To feel a passion, devotion, or tenderness for a person. _

_Odyssey: A long wandering marked by many changes of fortune as you attempt to reach a place. _

_LoveOdyssey: A long wandering relating to a person that you feel passion, devotion, and tenderness for and want to find your way back to. _

LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY 

_Chapter 6 - I Can't Take No More__ –(The end of Buffy and Riley)_

"Don't ever call him that!" Buffy said softly to Riley, her voice hard and dangerous.

"Why not? It's true, Buffy. He's a vampire, a monster." Riley wasn't about to back down.

"Yes, he's a vampire." Buffy snapped. "Duh. We've all known that for years. It doesn't change the fact that he's got a soul. He's more human than a lot of people I know, Riley."

"Buffy, you don't have to defend me." Angel said softly from behind her.

"Stay out of it!" Buffy snapped without turning to face him.

"Why should he?" Riley replied.

"Because you and him getting into another pissing contest is the last thing we need right now." Buffy exploded. "And the two of you fighting turns me into some sort of prize for the winner, like it's a contest one of you has to win. I'm not a prize, Riley. And the sooner you understand that I choose who I'm with the happier we'll all be."

"Then choose." Riley said simply.

Buffy looked at him in disbelief for a moment, then glanced down at the book she had dropped, the book that contained Wesley's translation of the Shanshu prophecy.

"You know I'm with you." Buffy said, although it didn't sound very convincing.

"It doesn't feel like it most of the time." Riley replied, his voice softening.

"What do you want me to say? That Angel's the first guy I ever loved? Or do you want me to say that I'm more mature now, and I realized that I never really loved Angel. I'm so over him and all I want is you!"

Angel glanced at Cordelia, hearing the words of her vision come true.

"I can't say that, Riley. Because it's not true!" Buffy finished.

Angel's glance turned into a glare, and all Cordelia could do was shrug her shoulders.

It was a self-fulfilling prophecy, Angel realized through the silence in the room.

Just like the time that Buffy heard the Master would be freed and went to stop him. It was her blood that set him free, and if she hadn't gone it wouldn't have happened.

It he hadn't come to Sunnydale, this scene never would have happened; but he probably wouldn't have come if he hadn't known it would happen. Prophecies gave him a headache.

"What do you mean, it's not true?" Riley spat.

_I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye bye bye_

"Riley, I tried to make it work with you, I really did." Buffy said softly, ignoring everyone else in the room. "And maybe if I had more time..well, at least that's what I thought at first. But seeing Angel again, knowing that some day I could be with him..."

"How can you say that? After all the bad things he did to you? He left you, Buffy. He doesn't love you anymore, and whatever you feel…" Riley tried to reason with her.

"How can you say he doesn't love me?" Buffy cut him off. "You don't know that! He loved me enough to let me go, to do the right thing when I wasn't strong enough to do it. If he had stayed, sooner or later we would have broken the curse again, because it was getting too hard to resist. I couldn't admit that then, not for a long time after either, but I know now it was the only thing he could do."

_I'm givin up, I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye bye_

Riley just stared at her for a moment, speechless. The rest of the room had a similar reaction.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Angel asked softly, his voice sounding horribly loud in the stillness of the room.

"Yes, I do." Buffy replied without turning around. "I still hate that you left, but I can't hate you for it."

_I'm checkin out, I'm signing off  
I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_

"Then hate him for killing your teacher!" Riley spat, still not believing what his girlfriend was saying. "Hate him for killing your friends, for stalking you, for being the reason your mother found out who you are."

"That wasn't him, Riley." Buffy tried to explain it to Riley. She really did like him, in a friend kind of way. "You know that a vampire is nothing like the soul of the person that it took over."

"No, I don't know that!" Riley replied. "Why do you think all vampire personalities are so different? It's because they take on the personality of the person."

_I don't wanna make it tough but I've had enough _

"Is that what they teach at the Initiative?" Xander stood up and came to stand next to Willow. Angel watched in shock as the three original Scoobies faced off with Riley. "No wonder you guys are all so stupid."

Buffy just stared at Xander in shock; she couldn't believe he was taking Angel's side.

"The personality of the vampire comes from the personality of the demon." Willow sounded like a textbook. "Although some of the person's base personality is left, it's not much. That's why some are capable of human emotions and others aren't, it all depends on the strength of the demon that takes over them."

_Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie_

"That's crazy!" Riley shouted.

"But it's true." Buffy answered. "I know Angel, Riley. I love him. But I've also met Angelus; I've met the demon within him. And if you think for one second that I could love that, that monster," Buffy said, repeating Riley's earlier choice of words, "then you're crazy. Angelus hated me, because I made him feel human. I made Angel feel human, because I loved him. And because he loved me."

"There's just no reasoning with you." Riley said as he bent down to collect his bag. "I'm out of here, you people are all crazy."

"You're the one who's crazy, Riley. Because you have no idea what you're talking about, and you're saying it anyway." Buffy said sadly.

"Plus you're an idiot." Xander just had to get the last word in as Riley stomped out the door.

_Bye bye bye! _

TBC…

Song: Bye, Bye, Bye

Album: No Strings Attached


	7. Let Me Be The One

_LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY_

_Love: To feel a passion, devotion, or tenderness for a person. _

_Odyssey: A long wandering marked by many changes of fortune as you attempt to reach a place. _

_LoveOdyssey: A long wandering relating to a person that you feel passion, devotion, and tenderness for and want to find your way back to. _

LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY LoVe OdYsSeY

Chapter 7- Let Me Be the One - (Buffy & Angel reunite)

The gang stood staring at Giles' front door for several moments after it closed, the slam it had made with Riley's departure still echoing throughout the house.

"Buffy?" Angel finally said softly, coming up behind her.

She turned to face him, her look questioning.

"Can we talk somewhere?"

Buffy looked around the room abruptly, seeming to remember for the first time since the scene Riley had made that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Um, yeah, good idea." Buffy said after a quick look around. She caught Giles' eyes and he nodded his head, motioning towards the stairs.

Buffy headed up them at once, and Angel was left to follow. Buffy by-passed Giles' bedroom, heading into the only other room upstairs, one she knew her Watcher used as a library and study room.

Angel entered after her, closing the door behind them.

"So." They both said at the same time.

That produced a small smile on both their parts, upon which each then gestured for the other to continue.

"You really mean everything you said down there." Angel said softly, his voice full of awe and curiosity, but not a hint of question.

"Yeah, I did." Buffy replied with a small smile. "I'm a big girl now, Angel. And it took me lots of thinking, but I've finally figured out a lot of things. Like I said down there, I know why you left, and I know it was what you had to do. For both of us."

"Buffy, we've both said and done some things that…"

"We're sorry for." Buffy completed his sentence, causing him to give her another half-smile at the familiar mannerism. "In my case, Angel, I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You don't have to be sorry for that, I hurt you too."

"Let me finish." Buffy held up her hand. "Angel, I'm sorry because I hurt you. But more than that, I'm sorry because I was deliberately trying to hurt you. When you broke up with me I was too hurt to understand, I didn't even try. I just wanted you to hurt as much as I did, and I didn't think you were because you made it seem in some ways like it wasn't a big deal to you at all. I know I was being childish, especially since I know now how much you were hurting already, and…"

"Buffy, this isn't all your fault." Angel took a few steps closer to her.

"I did make it seem like it wasn't a big deal, even though it was the hardest thing I had ever done. You know I'm not, I'm not good at showing you how I feel, and for so many years before I met you I felt nothing that I just retreat to that whenever I feel threatened."

Buffy's eyes widened at his words, and for a moment she didn't say anything.

"Buffy?" Angel asked, puzzled by her silence.

"You really have changed. You're right about what you said when I was in L.A.; I really don't know you anymore." Buffy said sadly. She'd never, in a hundred years, expected to hear him admit something like what he just had.

"You do know me, Buffy." Angel hesitated, then reached out and took her hand. "Maybe better than anybody, because you saw me as a man, even when I couldn't see myself as one. And I know I'm not the person you see, not yet, but I know I'm going to be one day."

"You're going to be human." Buffy whispered, even after reading it downstairs it hadn't quite settled in. It did now.

"One day." Angel replied.

_When clouds above you  
Start to pour  
And all of you doubts   
Rage like a storm_

"And you didn't want me to know because you knew I'd wait for you." Buffy repeated what had been said downstairs.

_Someday   
Somewhere_

"I don't know when or how this will happen, Buffy. You can't waste your life…"

_And you don't know  
Who you are anymore  
Let me help you find   
What you've been searching for_

"You have to save the world, right? Avert the apocalypse?" Buffy almost laughed. "Well, The Powers must have a really odd definition of saving the world, cause you've done that how many times now?"

Angel almost laughed as well. "That's the problem. They must have one specific thing in mind, and who knows when that will be."

"I don't care." Buffy whispered.

"Buffy…"

_Girl I know you think no one sees  
The weight on your shoulders   
But you can't fool me  
And aren't you tired standing so tall_

"No, Angel, listen to me. There has to be a reason why The Powers sent you back here, and it can't be just for this one battle. It can't be." Buffy wanted to say more, but she had gotten so used to shutting everyone out of her heart that she couldn't.

She wasn't the girl he had left two years ago, she had lost any shred of innocence she still possessed during her time without him. She had learned to rely only on herself, and she couldn't bring herself to say that she needed him. She wasn't used to needing anybody.

_Let me be the one  
To catch you when you fall  
Let me bring you joy  
Let me bring you peace_

"I want to stay, Buffy. I want more than anything to be with you." Angel trailed off for a moment, then went on. "But we'll only have the same problems we did before."

"But we've both changed, Angel. I think we could handle things now." Angel started to interrupt her, but she released one of his hands and put her fingers over his lips. "You left me so I could have a normal life, but I think you know as well as I do that a normal life is the one thing I can never have. I'm the Slayer. It's not a job I do, it's who I am. And a normal Slayer is the ultimate oxymoron."

"You know that's not the only reason I left."

"I know, but I think it's the most important reason. You thought that one day I would get upset that by being with you I couldn't have a normal life. You thought someday I would end up hating you for taking that away from me. But you didn't take it away Angel; my calling did that. You were the only thing that made it bearable." She admitted the last part in a whisper, the shell around her heart finally beginning to crack.

"Buffy." Angel tried again, but Buffy still had more to say.

"I know that was part of the problem. Co-dependence isn't exactly a great base for a relationship. But so much has changed since then."

"What's changed?"

"I used to think that I couldn't live without you. It's taken me two years, but I finally realize that I can. I just don't want to." Buffy said gently, taking his other hand again.

Angel looked deep into her eyes, seeing the strength and understanding in her soul.

"See, this means that you could walk away from me right now. You could walk out of here, you could leave me all alone again, and I wouldn't need anyone to rescue me. I wouldn't flit from guy to guy trying to find someone to replace that hole in my heart, because I would be okay on my own." Buffy reached up with one hand to softly cup the side of his face. "But I'd miss you forever."

Angel leaned his face into her hand without even thinking about it, closing his eyes to savor the familiar warmth of her fingers. "I'm not going anywhere."

Buffy's hand drew back abruptly, and he opened his eyes to find her staring at him in wonder. "You mean?"

"You might be okay on your own, but I'm not. As much as I try to be, it's just so hard to fight when it seems like I'm not fighting for anything. But if I'm with you, and if I see you every day, and know that one day I'll be worthy of all the love in your eyes…for that, I'd fight the devil himself."

_Let me give you heart  
Let me give you hope  
Be the one constant love  
That you've never known_

"And you'd win." Buffy whispered, her hand again coming to his face.

Angel put his own hand over hers, caressing her fingers even as she used them to draw his head down and closer to her.

They kissed gently, softly, as if they were afraid this was too good to be true and their soulmate might vanish at any instant.

But neither of them did, and when they finally deepened the kiss, they came together with a frightening intensity. Hands and lips were everywhere.

Angel's hands trailed under Buffy's shirt, and just as each of them realized that this was about to go to far, they heard a voice from outside.

"Um, Buffy? Angel?" Giles was outside, and clearly had no interest on walking in on something he should not. "If you're through, I believe we've found what we were searching for."

Buffy and Angel broke apart, grinning like children.

"Duty calls."

TBC…

Song: Somewhere, Someday

Album: Pokemon, movie soundtrack (at least that's the first album it was ever on, not sure if it's on anything else or not, but it's a beautiful song.)


	8. All The Prophecies

_Chapter 8 - All the Prophecies – (The Apocolypse)_

"The Hellmouth is going to open." Giles said without preamble as Buffy and Angel reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, is that all?" Buffy quipped. Not that they hadn't done this a bunch of times before.

"This time will be rather, different, I'm afraid." Wesley said.

"How's that?" Angel asked.

"It will be opened from the inside." Giles answered.

Angel and Buffy just stared at him in shock. The others in the room had about the same look on their faces; obviously they had already heard this and gone into panic mode.

"How?" Buffy asked Giles.

"It appears, um, the stars are aligned in a way they are every thousand years. People who feared the year 2000 would be the end were apparently correct, their predictions were just about six months early."

_Here it comes, millennium  
And everybody's talkin 'bout Jerusalem   
Is this the beginning, the beginning of the end  
Well I've got other thoughts my friends_

"So, how do we stop it?" Buffy asked, going into Slayer mode.

"We don't." Wesley whispered. "There's no way we can…"

"There's always a way." Angel retorted, taking Buffy's hand in support without even thinking about it. "We just have to find it."

"Well, according to the prophecy, 'The End of Days shall come when the Chosen One and the Lost One stand side by side. Thrice bonded, they shall stand over the mouth of Hades itself and their bond, which has been forged by the powers since the beginning of time, shall close it forever.'" Willow translated out of a book she had just finished looking at. "The problem is that we have no idea what that means, so there's nothing we can do.

_We don't need all the prophecies  
Tellin us what's a sign, what's a sign  
Cause paranoia ain't the way to live your life from day to day  
So leave your doubts and your fears behind_

"I think I know what it means." Angel replied, looking at Buffy, his eyes lighting up.

"You do?" Giles turned to face Buffy and Angel, a look of hope on his face.

"I don't know how the bond will close the Hellmouth, but I think I know what the 'thrice bonded' part means." Angel replied.

"When do the stars align to open the Hellmouth?" Buffy turned back to Giles.

"Um…" He had obviously been expecting more of an explanation on the bond, and her question threw him for a loop.

"Tonight." Willow at answered softly, her voice seeming obscenely loud as silence suddenly descended on the room.

"Do you know when exactly?"

"The witching hour." Willow said after glancing over her notes.

"Huh?" Cordelia still didn't understand the translation.

"Midnight." Tara answered softly. "Midnight tonight."

"Which gives us about 18 hours to figure out how this bond will stop the End of Days." Wesley replied, going over to the stack of books the AI team had brought with them.

"Then let's get started."

_Nothing to fear, no doubts and no tears,  
Millenium sound to motivate the future years  
And you can either be scared or be prepared_

_Almost Midnight _

"This is it, everyone." Buffy said as they walked through the burnt down halls of Sunnydale High. "Remember, everyone else just concentrate on the vamps and demons. There're a lot of them in there, I can feel it."

"Probably hoping to keep us away from the Hellmouth until it opens far enough that we can't close it." Angel said from Buffy's side.

"Oh, are they in for a surprise." Buffy grinned, looking back to the gang that followed them. Xander, Cordelia, and Anya each carried enough weapons to equip a large army. Tara, Willow, Giles, and Wesley all held magickal supplies, and the four of them glowed with the magickal link they had already established. They had a few very nasty things planned for any creatures that tried to stop them this night.

"Everyone ready?" Buffy asked softly as they came to what was left of the old library doors.

There were affirmative answers all around, and the group quickly spread out into what was to be their attack/defense formation.

Willow was the first to step into the room, drawing the immediate attention of every creature of the night that was in the library.

"Terra." She called out, the ground under her shaking. "Nortis."

The creatures in the room immediately backed away from her. They could feel the power radiating off of her, and it made them nervous.

Willow walked a few steps forward, Buffy following her into the room. Angel and Xander came right after Buffy, standing close together as they walked through the center of the doors.

Tara and Wesley appeared next, as far apart as they could possibly be while still fitting through the doors. "Aeris." Wesley called out as they entered, causing a huge wind to rise up. It pushed the demons even further away. "Oriens."

Cordelia and Anya followed close behind them, walking together in the middle of the doors.

Giles followed them, directly in the center of the two swinging doors, the southern focal point of a circle that would protect the other five non-magick users as long as they stayed within it's boundaries. "Ignis." He called out, and suddenly there were flames all around the group. " Meridianus." None of the fire penetrated the magick circle, and they watched as many vampires outside the circle were burned to a crisp.

The group continued to walk forward, uncontested as they moved towards where Buffy could feel the Hellmouth starting to open.

"Aqua." Tara said as rain started to pour down upon both groups present, making seeing and fighting difficult. "Occasus." She stood at the west point of the circle they had completed around the Hellmouth.

The four magick-users stood at the four points of the compass, forming a circle at least fifteen feet in diameter. The other five stood within the circle, forming a pentagram directly over the Hellmouth.

_Against all odds I bet you never would've dared  
To make these moves and take flight like me  
To come through for the world prophecy_

They stood like that for several minutes, the four magick-users casting their particular element at any creature that got too close to the circle.

Then Buffy felt the first rumblings of the Hellmouth beneath her.

"We're weakening, Buffy." Tara turned her attention away from the creatures around them for a split second. "We can't keep them away from the five of you much longer.

"Xander, you guys go!" Buffy said in reply, knowing the other three humans weren't doing much in the center of the circle than lending their energies.

Xander, Cordelia, and Anya immediately grabbed their weapons from the floor and headed out of the circle. All three fought with the creatures of the night, trying simply to keep them away from the circle. They didn't worry about killing all of them. Buffy and Angel could worry about that once the Hellmouth was sealed.

Buffy and Angel slid into new positions inside the circle, Buffy standing in the southeast between Giles and Wesley, who controlled the masculine elements in the circle, and Angel moving to the northwest and the feminine side of the circle.

Buffy reached her right hand over the beginnings of the Hellmouth, feeling the ring she once again wore begin to grow hot on her hand. "Amicitia, fidelitas, amor."

Angel reached over the Hellmouth, his palm facing the ceiling so that the symbols on their two rings touched. "Amicitia, fidelitas, amor." He repeated, feeling his ring grow hotter.

The battle raged all around them, kept from them only by their three friends who fought for them and the four friends who kept the enemy from approaching. But even if the others hadn't been there, Buffy and Angel would barely have noticed. The magick of the spells and the power of their bond so consumed them that all they felt was each other.

'Friendship, loyalty, and love.' Buffy thought as she continued to chant the Latin words Angel had taught her how to pronounce.

The Hellmouth had stopped opening, and was slowly retracting in on itself like a balloon that had a slow leak in it.

Buffy and Angel continued their chant, the magick around their bond growing to a white light that streamed down into the remnants of the Hellmouth. It continued to shrink, although not nearly fast enough for Buffy, who was rapidly losing her strength from the intensity of the magick that she was unaccustomed to.

Finally, when Buffy and Angel both felt on the verge of collapsing, the Hellmouth finally closed. They felt the energy around them get sucked down in to the earth, creating a seal that wouldn't be broken ever again.

The demons and vampires that were still standing around them let off a scream as they felt the supernatural pull of the Hellmouth vanish, and knew it was gone forever.

Suddenly all the vampire and demons in the room started screaming, screams wrenched from the very cores of their being.

Angel's scream joined the others, and suddenly a cloud of darkness filtered out of his body. Buffy ran to him in concern, but he seemed to be all right.

Giles and the others watched in amazement as the demons' solid forms melted away to reveal the shadows of the demons, and finally those shadows themselves melted away into a huge cloud of darkness, a darkness so pure that no light could penetrate it. Everyone watched in awe as the cloud was pulled down into the earth and sealed away forever. Without the energy of the Hellmouth and the demon dimension to feed and sustain them, they could no longer exist in this world.

_See i'm talking about the future y'all  
And the future looks bright_

Coming slowly out of their amazed states, and with all their enemies suddenly gone, the Scoobies were left to look around and see if they were all still standing.

Giles was the first to notice that they all weren't.

TBC…

Author note: This is where the story originally ended, because I got tired of writing it and was running out of song ideas. I promise that I will finish it this time, but parts will be slower to come out from now on. And yes, I know this part would never have happened on the show, but my muse liked it and made me do it. I love the idea of Buffy and Angel being destined to do something like this and having enough power to do it, and the idea of the turbo-magickal circle just sounded neat.

_Author's note 2: The Latin words used in the magick parts should be fairly easy to translate and rather obvious, but just in case someone is confused: Willow's call is to Earth, and then North. Wesley's is to Air and East. Giles's is South and Fire, and Tara's is West and Water._


	9. Soon I Will Be Free

_LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY_

_Love: To feel a passion, devotion, or tenderness for a person.  
Odyssey: A long wandering marked by many changes of fortune as you attempt to reach a place.  
LoveOdyssey: A long wandering relating to a person that you feel passion, devotion, and tenderness for and want to find your way back to. _

_LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY_

_Chapter 9 – Soon I Will Be Free – (Angel's Shanshu and the loss of a friend)_

_WARNING: Character Death ahead_

"Angel!" Buffy yelled as her paramour suddenly fell to the ground. He had looked all right a minute ago, but now his face was a mask of pain and shock. Falling to her knees beside Angel, Buffy failed to realize that another of her friends was also down.

_It's not far to never never land  
No reason to pretend  
And if the wind is right you can find the joy  
Of innocence again_

"Angel?" Buffy whispered as she took his head into her lap, getting an odd sense of deja-vu in the process. 

"Buffy?" Angel asked softly, his voice filled with pain. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm not sure, I...I feel weird." Angel said slowly. 

"Good weird?" Buffy tried to joke.

"Human weird." Angel said as the realization came to him.

_Oh the canvas can do miracles  
Just you wait and see  
Baby believe me_

Across the room, Xander and Wesley hadn't even noticed that Angel was down. They were too concerned with the girl on the floor in front of them. 

"Just don't move, it'll be okay." Wesley whispered as he slipped his jacket under her head. 

"No, it won't." The girl replied, her hands holding in vain over the large sword wound in her chest. She was loosing blood at an alarming rate.

"Yes, it will." Xander whispered, his hands pressed to another wound in her lower abdomen. "It has to be." Xander continued, looking down at his ex-girlfriend.

Cordelia stared back up at him and Wesley, her eyes rapidly losing focus. 

_Sailing takes me away  
To where I've always heard it can be  
Just a dream and the wind to carry me  
Soon I will be free_

"Human?" Buffy asked Angel, her eyes glistening with tears that rapidly turned from tears of fear to tears of joy.

"This was the End of Days." Buffy realized.

"And we won. So I got my reward." Angel whispered, looking at her with awe. Angel leaned closer to Buffy, and just as their lips were about to come together in a kiss, they heard commotion around them.

Anya was being supported between Willow and Tara, and they were looking at Buffy and Angel with smiles on their faces. Then their eyes shifted to Giles, and they noticed him slowly hobbling towards the other end of the room.

Buffy and Angel took one look in that direction, and were both instantly sprinting across the room. 

"Cordelia." Angel whispered as he fell to his knees beside his friend, taking her hand tightly in both of his. 

"Angel." Cordy smiled through her pain. "Did we do it? Did we win?" 

"Yeah, we did." Angel felt tears pooling in his eyes, and he reached out to touch the side of her face. "We won. And it wouldn't have happened without you." 

"I love you, you know that right?" Cordy asked, looking first at Angel, and then at Wesley, who knelt on her other side. The others stayed a little further back and Xander moved to join them, realizing instinctively that they should let the small family be alone with Cordelia in her last moments.

"We know." Wesley answered, his voice sounding choked.

"And we love you too." Angel answered, the words coming easily for the first time he could remember.

"Your...your hand's warm." Cordelia whispered suddenly, her eyes coming to meet his.

"I'm human." Angel whispered.

"That's good." Cordy said softly. "Buffy?"

"Yeah, Cor?" Buffy knelt down beside Angel.

"Take care of him, will you? Don't let him get his mortal butt kicked cause he still wants to act like a superhero."

"I promise." Buffy whispered as tears began to fall. "And thanks for taking care of him when I wasn't there."

"It was my pleasure." Cordy accented the last word, teasing her old friend. "Be happy."

_Soon I will be free..._

TBC...

_AN: Ducks the flaming sporks. _

Song: Sailing  
Album: NSync


	10. So Proud That I Could Know You

-1LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY

_Love: To feel a passion, devotion, or tenderness for a person.  
Odyssey: A long wandering marked by many changes of fortune as you attempt to reach a place.  
LoveOdyssey: A long wandering relating to a person that you feel passion, devotion, and tenderness for and want to find your way back to. _

_LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY_

Chapter 10: So Proud That I Could Know You – (The Scoobies mourn the loss of Cordelia)

"I don't wanna do this." Buffy whispered, clinging to Angel as they walked with the rest of the group to the graveyard.

"None of us do." Willow whispered, walking with Xander on the Slayer's other side.

"It's so weird, people die all the time." Buffy replied. "I see it. I know it. But it's never been one of us." She briefly thought of Jenny, but even that hadn't been the same as this. They hadn't known her for nearly as long, and she hadn't been as close to them. Although most of them had spent much of the time they'd known Cordy hating her, they'd also loved her. It made her head hurt to think about it so she just stopped.

"We've been lucky for too long." Wesley spoke from where he and Giles walked behind the former vampire and the three original Scoobies. "It had to end sometime."

_I never thought you were a fair-weather friend_

_You never let me down, you're true to the end_

All of them had gone to the service that her parents had for her that afternoon, but being unable to say the most remarkable things about her in their eulogies hadn't seemed right. She had done so many things to be proud of, so many things that her parents and the hundreds of people gathered in the church would never know about.

_For in the darkest hour, when all was lost _

_Somehow you left the light on _

_You faced the wrong and showed the world a thing or two_

_Stood up for me and for you_

"Hi Cordy." Xander was the first to speak as the six of them gathered around her grave. They all sat down on the fresh earth, encircling their lost friend.

"I know we said stuff at the funeral, but we couldn't say what we really wanted to." Buffy whispered, the ghost of a smile on her face. "So that's why we're here."

_And you should know _

_Some say it wasn't worth the thing we went thought_

_I say it wasn't worth losing you_

"We weren't always the best of friends." Willow finally began when no one had spoken for a minute or two. "In fact, I spend most of my life not liking you very much because, well, because you were always a bitch to me." Willow smiled slightly. "But then you found out about Buffy, and it was like this revelation for you. You were just like me and Xander, you couldn't know about vampires and stuff and not do anything about it. You may not have liked it, and gods know how much you liked to complain, but we could always count on you if we really needed you. I just wanted to say thank you, because I don't think I ever did when you were here." Willow's voice remained strong, although there were tears streaming down her face.

_I hope you know hot much you've changed all our lives_

_Someday you'll see_

_If only through heaven's eyes_

_Only through heaven's eyes_

Xander pulled Willow closer to him, wrapping an arm around his best friend as he started to speak. "I pretty much alternated between loving you with all my heart and hating you with a fiery vengeance." The boy admitted with a laugh. "I didn't understand why you cared so much about what people thought of you, as long as you were happy. But eventually I realized that it didn't matter how you acted on the outside around all of your friends, because we got to see the real you. I think sometimes that's why you tried to keep away from us, not because you didn't like us, but because we knew you a little too well. Better than you had ever let anyone know you before. And I can say now only one thing. That is was an honor to know you, and to love you."

_I still remember the things that you said_

_I keep your words alive, I could never forget_

Giles cleared his throat. "In England, we're taught to keep our emotions private. That's why when I first met all of you, I didn't know what to think. You and Buffy, more than any of the others, had such passion and fire in you, and you always let that show through. It was so hard for me to understand why you acted the way you did. But then as I got to know all of you better, I started to notice that less. And I started to notice more all the things you did keep private, the things even you weren't tactless enough to say." The others laughed slightly as Giles continued, "You gave up so much to help Buffy, and even when you complained about it, your heart wasn't really init. Willow and Xander fit in perfectly with Buffy, but you didn't at first, and that's why I'm so impressed that you changed so much in the short time that I knew you. Like Willow, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did."

_Cause in the final hour you made me so proud_

_So proud that I could know you_

"I think I didn't like you at first because you reminded way too much of me. Before I was Called, that is." Buffy spoke slowly and from the heart. "I thought I had left that person so far behind, but when I met you and all the popular girls at Sunnydale, I wanted to be part of that again. For about a minute. Then I remembered just how fast those types of friends can turn on you, and I quickly put as much distance between me and the Cordettes as I could. But see, I underestimated you. I didn't realize that you're weren't really like the other girls, you weren't really like how I used to me, it was all an act for you. I didn't realize that I could count on you as much as I could on Willow or Xander. I just wanted you to know how much you helped out over all the years that I knew you, and that this this world probably wouldn't be here without you. And that I'll miss you."

_Told the world it's time that they believed in you_

_You stood for right and truth_

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." Wesley admitted after Buffy had gone silent. "You always had this aura around you, this vibe that made you different from everyone else. I respected that. You cared so much about being popular and having a normal life, yet you gave all that up to help Buffy, to help us. To help save the world. And even though most of the world will never know about it, I do. And I'll never forget all you did. I'll never forget you."

_And so we can't forget_

_We've got to keep on remembering_

Finally, Angel laid a white rose on the grave. "I didn't know what to think of you when we first met. You were just this annoying girl who kept hitting on me when all I wanted was to be with Buffy." This produced smiled from the group as they remembered Cordy's past actions. "But once you stopped doing that, once you started being just a friend, I found out that you were a very good one. It seemed like there wasn't anything you couldn't accomplish if you set your mind to it. I really think you could have done anything you wanted to do; been anything you wanted to be. And you decided to help me defeat evil. And we won." He looked around at the group, a single tear trailing down his cheek, then returned his gaze to the grave. "I love you. Goodbye."

_The ones who took the fall_

_They did it for us all _

_And we should learn from it_

_Stand up if you believe in it_

Each of the group said a silent farewell as they stood up. And suddenly, in their minds, each of them heard a familiar voice. "It's about time you finally thanked me." Each of them stood still in shock at the haughty voice, and smiled as the voice grew more kind. "I love you all too. Be happy in this new world."

They all left the cemetery smiling.

_You've got the face the world, be strong_

_So proud that I could know you…_

TBC…

Song: If Only Through Heaven's Eyes

Album: No Strings Attached, European release (One of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, if you haven't heard it, try to find it. It's so tragic and perfect for this.)


	11. Only Love Sets You Free

-1AN: See all info in first chapter. Oh, and there's only one hellmouth in my world, so when they closed it all demons everywhere vanished. K?

Sorry this took so many months to post, but I just completely forgot that I hadn't put it up yet. Then my summer got busy, then I started writing a different fanfic, and just today when I was going over my account, I was like, why isn't Love Odyssey marked as complete, and I realized I'd never put this last part up. So sorry. Enjoy…

_LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY_

_Love: To feel a passion, devotion, or tenderness for a person._

_Odyssey: A long wandering marked by many changes of fortune as you attempt to reach a place._

_LoveOdyssey: A long wandering relating to a person that you feel passion, devotion, and tenderness for and want to find your way back to._

_LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY LoVeOdYsSeY_

Epilogue: Only Love Sets You Free : (Buffy and Angel's wedding)

_About six months later…_

"Are you nervous?" Willow smiled at Buffy as she finished adjusting her best friend's veil.

Buffy only smiled back serenely. "Not at all. It feels like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment. I'm just lucky you could make it possible."

Willow grinned, thinking of the hacking she'd had to do and favors she'd had to call in to get Angel a legal identity. But it had worked, and now Buffy was glowing like a candle as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. "You look like a princess."

_I never believed in fairy tales_

_Though sometimes I wished I could_

_I never believed that golden slippers_

_Could ever find the perfect foot_

_I never believed in magic_

_Or that wishes came true_

Buffy looked down at the layers of lace and satin. "I feel like one."

_But your very first kiss_

_Changed all this_

Joyce came into the room. "Are you…" She trailed off as she look in her beautiful daughter. "You look amazing, sweetie." She said as she hugged her only child tightly.

"Thanks mom." Buffy whispered. "Are you sure you're okay with Giles walking me down the aisle? Cause I know you said it's traditional that it should be a guy, but you're my actual parent, and it's not like everything else is perfectly traditional, and…"

"Don't babble, honey." Joyce smiled as she pulled back and smoothed her daughter's hair. "It should be Mr. Giles. He's been like a father to you these past years. Believe me, I'm fine with it. Now, are you ready to go?"

Buffy nodded, going over things in her head. Something old, her mother's veil. Something new, the earrings Willow had given her. Something borrowed, the bracelet Tara had hesitantly handed her, saying it had always brought her luck and Buffy should wear it for the day. And something blue. She looked down at the sapphire necklace that had once been Cordelia's. Although she'd lost most of her possessions because of her dad's problems with the IRS, somehow she'd managed to keep this one necklace. Angel had found it when he was going through her things, and thought she'd want Buffy to have it. Buffy had taken it, knowing that every time she wore it she'd remember the girl that had died so the world could live.

But today, that didn't make her sad. No, nothing could make her sad today. She was just glad that Cordy could be with her.

_You make me a believer_

_You make me trust again_

_You showed me there's a pot of gold_

_At every rainbows end_

Buffy pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Let's do this." She grinned, leaving her room and heading downstairs. Giles waited for her in the living room, and she could hear the chatter of people out on the back lawn. There were only a few dozen people here, but they were all people that mattered. A few friends of her mom's, a few relatives, a few friends, just the people she wanted to be there. She'd once dreamed of a fairy-tale wedding, with all the pomp and circumstance, but she didn't need that. She just needed Angel.

Xander came in the back door at that moment. "Sure you don't wanna change your mind?" He joked as he came over and kissed Buffy's cheek. "We could always run away to Vegas."

Buffy laughed as she hugged him. "I'll keep that in mind if things don't work out."

Xander grinned at her, then turned to her mom and offered her his arm. Joyce smiled at him and let him lead her out to be seated.

They heard the music start up, and Willow smiled. "I love you." Even as Buffy was saying it back, Willow walked out the door, resplendent in her dark green dress.

Giles smiled gently as he offered her his arm. "A Watcher walking his Slayer down the aisle to marry an ex-vampire. If I wasn't already fired…"

Buffy giggled. "Well, look at it this way. You're not a Watcher anymore, and I'm not a Slayer either. Those things are no longer necessary. We're just normal people."

"There is that." Giles replied as they started to walk. "There is indeed that."

_Only love_

_Sets you free_

_And if it's up to fate_

_Then you're my destiny_

Buffy walked down the aisle slowly, her eyes never leaving Angels. He looked so amazing, standing there in the gazebo they'd rented, with the sunlight pouring down on him. Although she'd seen him in the sun many times, she'd never get used to it. Something she'd only dreamed could happen was now a reality.

_Now I know_

_Now I see_

_Anything could happen_

_if you just believe_

Angel stared as Buffy walked down the aisle. He'd smiled when Willow came in, and noted with a smirk that Wesley stared for a few seconds at the plain girl he remembered from high school looking so pretty. Yet now he thought of nothing but Buffy. She was beaming at him, and any fears or doubts he might have still harbored deep in her heart melted under the heat of her eyes. They were about to be married.

_I believe in you_

_I swear that forever from today_

_No one will ever take your place_

_I believe in you _

The ceremony flew by in a blur, the traditional words barely heard as Buffy and Angel became their own little world. Gazing at each other, holding hands, they knew that it was right. And that this was only the beginning.

_And I believe our love will last always _

THE END

Song: I Believe In You, From the album My Name is Joe, song written by Joe for his album, and featuring Nsync as guest vocalists for this one song.

AN: Well, that's it. I'm not ever sure it was worth waiting for, but it's good to have the end out there. Not that everyone didn't know this was going to happen, but still…

I've also recently found more of my old Buffy fanfics, and will be posting them here once I get them cleaned up.

BTW- I just got a new computer, and Microsoft Works/Word, which I've always used, now saves in a .wps format, which apparently fanficnet doesn't accept. Does anyone know if there's a way to get the old version of Word, either from the internet, or off my old computer, or something, so that I don't have to convert every file I write into something else so that fanficnet will accept it?


End file.
